AAC Case File 6: A True DIEt
by Boobies of Power
Summary: Anime Hit List Arc: Psyduck of Pokemon is sick of being beaten and abused so he hires the AAC to kill Misty and end his suffering.  The chosen hitman is none other than Akane of Ranma.


**The WARNING!!!:** This is a story written for no other reason than to kill off a character. If that's not your cup of tea, you may want to think about skipping it and reading something of ours that isn't part of the Anime Hit List Arc. Thank you.

* * *

The Disclaimer: We don't own Ranma 1/2 or Pokemon. We do own the Anime Assassin Corps and the Anime Hit List.

* * *

The Notes: This report was altered slightly to accomodate If you'd like to read the original (images+pretty colors+dynamic font) please visit our homepage the Anime Hit List. (Link can be found on our profile page.)

* * *

**Anime Assasin Corps Official Report**  
**Case #6: A True DIEt**

The Hit: Misty (Pokemon)

* * *

The Client: Psyduck (Pokemon)

* * *

The Intro: I know! I know! It took us long enough to set this hit up. But you got to understand the AAC has been backed up with soooo many contracts. It's been a bit overwhelming. So here it is.

Our client came to us with the horrors that this... ahem, Pokemon trainer, had enflicted on him. We cannot disclose most of it. But, needless to say, this poor soul was constantly humiliated and beaten. You need not worry poor Psyduck, your torture is over. Misty has beaten her last duck!

* * *

The Hitman:  
She's the fiancee to one of the only guys who has a true feminine side and gets her morning excerise kicking the butt of every guy in school before the bell rings.  
She is... **Akane Tendo!**

* * *

_**The Akane Report**_  
_By Akane Tendo_

The day had begun like almost every other. Mr. Saotome's and Ranma's morning roust had ended with both being dowsed with cold water leaving a gaint panda and a young girl in their wake. Kasumi had prepared a huge breakfast for the family. Meanwhile, Nabiki was calculating her next financial venture. Father was at the table teary-eyed with the "why-oh-why me why's". I, myself, had just received the information on my hit and was wondering how I was going to find this girl, let alone, terminate her.

I figured the best thing to do was to get away from all the ruckus and find somewhere quiet. So, I made a home-cooked lunch and stuffed in the picnic basket. This job was going to take some thinking. Once the basket was filled, I headed off to the park. It was spring and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. It was beautiful.

I found a nice place to scheme. The sun rays were peeking through the blossoms. A gentle breeze rustled my hair and dress as layed back onto the soft, plush grass.

Ahhhh. It was so peaceful.

Female Voice: _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ATE THE LAST OF THE FOOD WE HAD, ASH!_

Ash: _I was hungry and you said you did want anything._

Female Voice: _I SAID I DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING RIGHT NOW! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO EAT MY PORTION TOO!"_

Ash: _I'm sorry, Misty. I didn't mean too. I just thought you didn't want it."_

Misty! Could be? My target had just walked into my clutches. _smirk_

Misty: _WELL, SORRY JUST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"_

Ash: _MISTY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?_

Misty: _AWAY FROM YOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!_

This was perfect. She was coming towards me and had abandoned her friends. I just had to play an innocent girl enjoying a lovely day in the park. _smirk_ This was going to be easy.

The red-haired girl nearly stomped her way on to me. I yelped as if startled.

Misty: _Aaah! I'm sorry. Did I step on you?_

I told her that she she didn't but that she just scared me. By then her attention wasn't on me anymore. Her eyes had taken on a glazed look and drool was dribbling out of her mouth. I followed her look down to my picnic basket. I figured every person deserves a last meal.

_Are you hungry? I have plenty._

Misty: _OH, YES!!!!! COULD YOU PLEASE LET ME HAVE SOME?_

_Of course._

The girl acted like she hadn't eaten in weeks. It was like a cartoon. Her arms moved so quickly shoving food in her mouth that they looked like blurry disks on either side of her body. The girl was a pig.

Misty: _Mmm. This... mmm... is... mmm... soo... mmm... ...g..., good?!!!_

Misty fell over on her side. Her face had turned green. Her body was still. Her eyes were lifeless.

_**OH, COME ON!!! MY COOKING ISN'T THAT BAD!**_

**Mission Accomplished: May 21, 2001**


End file.
